Episode 8117 (3rd May 2013)
Plot Karl does his best to get in Stella's good books but she barely notices and is clearly preoccupied. Karl's worried that she's having second thoughts about him. Leanne tells Nick about her run-in with Karl and vows to tell Stella what kind of man she's intending to marry. Painting on a smile, Eileen fusses over Paul as he prepares for his first day back at work. Sylvia tells Hayley that she's agreed to visit an old friend at the care home on Monday and she'd like Hayley to take her in the Woody. When Julie hears that her mum has broken her hip, she tells Carla that she needs some time off to go and look after her. Carla agrees she must go. Peter enjoys telling Rob that he's put him down for the evening shift again. Rob pretends that he's cool with it but Tracy's annoyed at Peter for intentionally scuppering their evenings together. Kylie's touched when a huge box is delivered to No.8 and David explains that it's a new cot for the baby. Without telling anyone where she's going, Stella slips into town. David suggests to Kylie that he should take over her evening shifts at the bistro so she can take things easy. Kylie's grateful. Gloria sees Eva off on her holiday to Ibiza and slips her some holiday spending money. Hayley calls in the garage and Tyrone promises to try and squeeze her car in for a service. Rob shows Peter how to operate the new computer in the bookies. Peter's unimpressed and points out that in the event of a power cut, Rob would be best to learn the traditional methods using paper and pens. Stella returns from town, clearly anxious about something. Karl tries to talk to her but she snaps at him and Karl's taken aback. When Paul's late home from work, Eileen can't help but start to worry. Leanne finds Stella upset. Stella admits to Leanne the insurance company have refused to pay out for the Rovers' fire, the bank have turned down her loan application and she's facing ruin. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Street in Manchester outside Denaro Nationwide Bank Notes *A signwriter who erects a new sign outside Barlow's Bookies is uncredited despite having two lines of dialogue. *Last appearance of Julie Carp until 12th August 2013 as Katy Cavanagh takes maternity leave. *William Roache featured in two short scenes in this episode as Ken Barlow however these scenes were removed in the UK terrestrial broadcast due to sex allegations against the actor. The uncut episode featuring Ken was shown on a Catch Up for Virgin Player in the UK and in Australia when broadcast there on 6th June. The first scene follows Julie Carp telling Carla Connor her that her mum has broken her hip and sees Ken and Eccles leaving No. 1 with Tracy Barlow and Rob Donovan chatting outside in the rain. Rob tells Tracy he's taking her for a night out. When Ken asks if that means he has to babysit Amy, Tracy says she doesn't need looking after as she has her DVD's. Near the end of the episode Ken enters Barlow's Bookies where he greets Carla with a kiss. After she leaves he tells Peter that he thinks there's something so smug and arrogant about Rob but Deirdre won't hear a word against him. Peter tells him not to worry as he's scuppered his plans for tonight and hopefully he'll get him out of the bookies very soon. In the edited UK broadcast the door can be seen opening behind Carla in the bookies when she is talking to Peter but it quickly cuts away to the next scene. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella reveals some shocking news to Leanne; Ken tells Peter he thinks Rob is a bad influence on Tracy; Julie asks Carla for some time off work; and Eva goes on holiday. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,030,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Peter Barlow: "In the words of Blanche, if it were Christmas every day it would never be Christmas at all." Category:2013 episodes